


The One Where Stiles Brings Home A Puppy

by ruvy91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruvy91/pseuds/ruvy91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Expect excessive cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Stiles Brings Home A Puppy

The first time Stiles brought home an animal, Derek was okay with it. The husky puppy the lanky brunet had held in front of him was too adorable to say no to.

“So what are we going to name him” Derek said in resignation.

“Really we can keep him?” Stiles asked excitedly. Derek nodded.

“Good, Percival meet Derek” Stiles said to the puppy pushing him into Derek’s arms.

Percival sniffed at Derek’s face then licked his nose in submission, acknowledging that Derek was his alpha. Derek smirked and scratched the puppy between the ears.

“Percival, as in Sir Muscles from Merlin, as you like to call him” Derek asked as the puppy nuzzled him under his attention.

“Yeah, Percival is going to be big but I have a feeling he’s going to be a big softy. Just like another big softy I know.” Stiles answered with a smile while petting Percival.

Derek was only slightly embarrassed that Stiles had walked in on him teaching Percival how to howl. However the second Percival returned the howl in his high pitched puppy voice, Stiles’ expression turned from amusement to one of utter adoration. As Stiles scooped Percival up, cooing at how he’s such a smart puppy Derek beamed with pride.

There was a moment early on that made Derek jealous but he realized he had to get over it.

Stiles was stretched out on the couch one day, Percival happily laying between his legs. Stiles looked down, smiled and patted his chest inviting Percival up. The puppy happily crawled up Stiles and nuzzled the brunet’s neck in a show of contentment. Derek is not proud to say it but he let out a low growl, causing the puppy to shrink back scared.

“Derek what did you do?” Stiles called out annoyed.

“Nothing” Derek lied and put the book he was reading in front of his face hiding everything but his eyes.

He was treated to Stiles glaring at him while soothingly petting Percival.

“I may have growled” Derek finally admitted under the unrelenting gaze. Stiles looked at Derek dumbfounded then laughed and lightly squished Percival’s face between his palms.

“It’s ok Perc, big bad alpha’s just jealous that it’s you I’m snuggling with instead of him.” Stiles cooed.

Derek closed  his book and got up from his chair crossing to the couch. He scooped up Stiles and Percival, sitting down on the couch with them in his lap.

“You were saying” Derek murmured, nuzzling Stiles neck. Stiles chuckled and turned his head to kiss Derek.

Derek returned the kiss and at the moment it got heated, Percival chose to lick both their faces causing Stiles to descend into a fit of giggles and Derek to groan.

Derek reopened his book and continued reading. About an hour later Derek was going to get up to get some water but decided against it when he noticed that Stiles and Percival were both asleep. They were so adorable he didn’t have the heart to wake them for something as trivial as thirst. He settled back to reading his book and absently petting Percival, smiling when the puppy let out little yips in his sleep.


End file.
